The Accidental Guard Dog
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: One night, returning from work, Percy is cornered and nearly mugged. If not for the... wolf interfering. Honestly, the whole night is kind of insane so Percy figures he might have imagined it. Only that he now has a stalker-slash-protector in Nico, the local Alpha werewolf. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Accidental Guard Dog || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Accidental Guard Dog – The Cutest Danger-Pup

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, werewolves, mating, protectiveness/possessiveness, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Jason/Reyna, Charles/Silena

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard

Summary: One night, returning from work, Percy is cornered and nearly mugged. If not for the... wolf interfering. Honestly, the whole night is kind of insane so Percy figures he might have imagined it. Only that he now has a stalker-slash-protector in Nico, the local Alpha werewolf.

 **The Accidental Guard Dog**

 _The Cutest Danger-Pup_

It was late and it was dark. The night was nearly quiet – aside from traffic. New York never really slept, but this corner of it had simmered down considerably. Percy didn't really like it. New York was more comfortable when it was filled with laughter and singing and languages he had never heard before because tourists were all over the place. New York was scarier when there was no one around. Percy was on his way home, all alone at night. He had worked late, cleaning the whole bakery top to bottom. After all, it was his bakery. And sometimes, he lost track of time trying out new recipes and experimenting. Sometimes, he would spend all night in his bakery. Tonight, it had just been a late night, not an all-nighter – but a part of him regretted that right now.

Especially when two shadowy figures started following him. He picked up the pace, just to be sure. Only that the figures also picked up their pace. Percy's heart jumped in his throat as he rounded the corner into an alley and the two were still following him.

"We'd like to relieve you of your money, kid."

Percy gasped as he was pushed against the wall, a knife to his throat. Wide-eyed, Percy stared. The other guy closed in on him too. Swallowing hard, Percy was more than ready to hand over his money. It was definitely not worth losing his life over. But before he could, loud growling interrupted them. All three turned to look at the source of the sound, staring wide-eyed at the giant dog that stalked down the alley. Wolf. The giant wolf, corrected Percy as the light of a passing car from the street hit it. The wolf snarled and jumped, attacking the two robbers. Percy stood pressed against the wall, all he could do was stare wide-eyed and hold his breath. The robbers scrambled off, screaming for their lives. Percy still stood frozen, even as he was alone with the wolf. The robbers' blood was glistering on his snout as the wolf looked at Percy, tilting his head curiously. And then he just... ran off, leaving Percy alone and confused.

/break\

"Percy? Are you alright? You look... winded."

Percy smiled faintly at Silena. She was amazing and his partner in the bakery.

"I was... I was nearly robbed last night", admitted Percy, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's awful! Are you alright?", asked Silena concerned, cupping his face.

"Yes. I... was saved... by a wolf...", continued Percy. "I know that sounds crazy. But there was a wolf. In New York City. And he... he only attacked the bad guys? I don't understand it."

One of his regulars started coughing wildly. Turning a little, Percy looked at Will Solace. He was a doctor at the hospital two blocks over – and he was also dating another regular of Percy's, Jake Mason. Jake had been coming around here for years now, because he worked at the mechanics shop owned by Silena's husband and everyone working there spent their lunches here at the bakery. Until one day, Jake and Will started talking and by now they were very happily dating.

"You alright, babe?", asked Jake concerned, handing Will his glass of water.

"Yeah... Yeah", grunted Will, though his eyes were on Percy.

/break\

It was during lunch that Percy's favorite customer dropped by. While Will came to spend breakfast with Jake, just the couple, Will always spent his lunches with his colleague. Doctor Nico di Angelo. A doctor for the dead as Percy liked to call it. He was handsome, kind, sarcastic.

"Blueberry pie and a very strong coffee", smiled Percy as he placed both in front of Nico.

"Mh, I do love your blueberry pie", sighed Nico as he sniffed pleased. "Thank you."

Still smiling, Percy also placed a cappuccino in front of Will before returning behind the counter. As soon as Percy was out of earshot, Will kicked Nico under the table, making the other doctor hiss.

"What was that for?", growled Nico and reached down to rub his leg.

"You saved Percy from getting robbed last night?", countered Will in a hissed tone. "And do not even try to deny it! A wolf, in New York City, revealing himself just to protect Percy?"

"What was I supposed to do?", grumbled Nico with a downright pout, starting to pick at his cake. "Percy was in danger and I'm not too imposing in my human form, am I? They had _weapons_ , Will. They were _threatening_ him. What would you do if scum would be threatening Jake? Would you really idly stand by and not sink your fangs into them?"

Will heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, binding it in a bun. "Jake's my boyfriend. And I plan on making him my mate, so I will be telling him the truth at one point soon. Ish. As soon as I find the right moment. Percy however... You still haven't asked him out yet!"

More grumbling. "You know, considering I am your Alpha, you are really disrespectful..."

"I'm your Beta. I get to disrespect you when you're being an idiot", pointed Will out.

/break\

Nico heaved a frustrated sigh when he returned to the den that evening. Of course had Will told everyone in the pack about it. They all were gathered in the living room, staring him down like it was some kind of intervention. Frank, Hazel, Jason and Reyna sat on one couch, each couple leaning into each other. Frank and Hazel, as well as Jason and Reyna, were the only mated pairs in their pack. Cecil, Lou and Will were spread out on the other couch.

"I do not need this intervention", snarled Nico, hanging his coat. "I had a long, exhausting day."

"And a long, exhausting evening yesterday", pointed Reyna out, eyebrows raised. "Don't think I hadn't noticed the blood on your clothes. But I opted out of confronting you."

"But... Percy... _again_?", asked Hazel and heaved a sigh. "Brother, I love you, but..."

"Humans are a risk", tagged Jason on. "Will and his human are already risky, but at least they're already dating and he's gaining Jake's trust. But you can't just nearly reveal our secret to a human who you aren't even sure would be loyal to the pack.

Nico snarled and the next moment, Jason found himself pinned against the backrest of the couch. "Percy would never betray anyone. And you're only saying that because you haven't met him."

"...Fair enough", hummed Frank slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Cecil.

"I think it's time we meet this Percy", offered Frank. "Considering our Alpha has taken a shining to the guy and is willing to expose himself and in consequences us to him."

"O—Oh. So you think we should meet our Alpha's future mate?", asked Lou teasingly. "Wait, is he like our new step-dad then?"

The rest of the pack started laughing at that and Nico glared. Honestly, of all the werewolves in all of New York, how had Nico ended up with such an ungrateful and disrespectful pack? That was just what he got for having his pack as his family. Grumbling to himself, he headed to bed.

/break\

Percy loved lunch-rush, in a way. Sure, it was always busy, but it was also nice to see the families and couples enjoying the food together and he enjoyed his regulars. Will and Nico were sitting together at a table, but for the first time they were not alone. They sat with two others.

"Who are your friends?", asked Percy curiously.

"Cecil and Lou. Nurses at the hospital", offered Nico casually. "And roommates."

"Oh. Cool. Good to meet you", grinned Percy. "Now, what can I get you?"

"Two cherry muffins, two brownies, the club-sandwich, the... Percy Pancakes?", replied Cecil.

"Percy Pancakes are blueberry pancakes with blue food-dye", explained Percy with a smile.

"Oh. Yeah. Definitely those", nodded Cecil. "And eggs with bacon. You guys want anything?"

Percy stared in surprise. He was used to Will and Nico eating a lot, but this was ridiculous. He turned to also take the orders of the other three before going to tell Silena.

"Are we feeding an army out there?", asked Silena surprised.

"Yeah, apparently all of Nico's friends eat a lot", chuckled Percy. "You want me to take over the kitchen? Beckendorf and the guys just came in."

"Oh! Oh, yes!", exclaimed Silena pleased. "You're a sweetheart, Percy."

"Make it quick though, I don't think I can make all that food on my own", grunted Percy.

Silena laughed as she rushed out of the kitchen and toward her husband. Charles, Nyssa, Jake and Leo sat together at a table, talking about their latest project. With a smile on her lips did Silena slip onto Charles' lap and kissed his cheek. He returned her smile as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Nyssa huffed amused, while Jake's attention was drawn by his boyfriend three tables over. He smiled in a dopey way at Will and waved at the blonde.

"Hello, love", greeted Charles pleased. "How was your day?"

"Oh, the same as usual", chuckled Silena. "Though it's about to get more stressful because Percy's favorite has friends with as much an appetite as him. You wouldn't even believe it when you look at Nico, really. The boy is so skinny."

"Ye—eah, Will can really eat a lot", grinned Jake amused. "I was so surprised during our first date."

"I can respect that. Good food should always be consumed in mass", declared Leo with a grin.

"How someone this small and skinny can eat that much is also a miracle", mused Nyssa.

"And thanks to that, I can't stay", sighed Silena with a pout, kissing Charles. "I have to help Percy."

"Of course. I'll see you tonight, love", smiled Charles.

/break\

Percy tilted his head as he stared over at Nico. He and Will had been coming in with different people in rotation these days. Sometime with Cecil and Lou, other times with a couple, Reyna and Jason, or Frank and Hazel. Hazel, as it turned out, was Nico's sister. Apparently, Jason, Reyna and Frank had gone to high school with Hazel and that was how they had met.

And while Percy appreciated getting to know more about Nico, about the people Nico cared for, he was still a little confused about it. He felt... watched by them. Like he was an attraction in a zoo, or something. Not that they were rude or anything, the contrary really. They were nice and he got along really well with Jason, Frank and Hazel in particular. It was still weird.

"Percy!", exclaimed Jason when Percy approached them with their food.

"...Yeah?", asked Percy carefully. "Something wrong?"

"No, well, yes, but no", replied Jason before Reyna interrupted him with a fond sigh.

"We had plans for tonight, Jason and me, with Frank and Hazel and Will and Jake. Now Will and Jake bailed on us and while Nico has time, we still have one ticket left", offered Reyna.

"Ticket for... what?", asked Percy slowly, frowning.

" _Hamilton_ ", replied Jason. "Will and Jake really wanted to go but they were visiting Will's family and are now snowed in. Their flight got canceled and they won't make it back in time."

" _Hamilton_?", squealed Percy wide-eyed. "I really wanted to see that live! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Reyna smirked as she exchanged a look with Jason. She knew that would work. No one would say no to that musical. And while this all had started out so the pack might seize Percy up, somehow the kind baker had managed to wrap them all around his little finger. With small freebies, always asking how they were doing and being genuinely interested in the answers, making puns and jokes. The entire pack had grown fond and protective of Percy and they very much approved of Nico's choice. The problem was that Nico didn't seem to get the whole thing into motion. So the pack had decided to step in and help the helpless Alpha out some more.

/break\

Nico glared at his traitorous pack-mates. Jason, Reyna, Frank and Hazel looked absolutely smug. Tugging on his fly, Nico turned to look around tensely. Those four traitors had set him up. And—Oh. Nico's eyes widened as he spotted Percy in a tux, looking fancy and gorgeous. Percy smiled at Nico as he approached them. Nico's nostrils flared as the scent of Percy invaded them. The human smelt so good. Always smelt sweet and like strawberries and blueberries and all the other ingredients he baked with daily. Nico froze when Percy went for a hug. Hugging. Okay. Nico could get used to that. Even more sweet scent even closer. Very nice.

"Thank you so much for inviting me along!", exclaimed Percy excitedly.

"Of... Of course", nodded Nico awkwardly. "Uhm. Let's... go inside?"

Frank and Hazel were holding hands as they led the group, with Jason and Reyna right behind them, Reyna's arm hooked into Jason's. Maybe it was seeing them, but somehow, Percy also linked arms with Nico, making the werewolf's heart flutter in excitement.

"So I don't lose you guys. Since I don't have the tickets", whispered Percy.

Nico just nodded awkwardly. And as much as he had looked forward to seeing _Hamilton_ live for the first time, Nico was completely distracted by Percy next to him, watching the way Percy's eyes sparkled and how he mouthed along the lines to every song. All Nico wanted to do was kiss the baker. Kiss him and tell him all about werewolves and then make him his mate.

"This was _so_ amazing!", yelped Percy excited as he jumped up and down.

"It really was", agreed Reyna. "It was even better than I imagined."

"Yes", agreed Nico, still staring at Percy like the love-sick fool he was.

"Thank you", smiled Percy, turning to look at Nico with red cheeks.

"Uhm... You're... welcome?", offered Nico a bit confused.

"I don't think I'll be able to top this first date, but I'll definitely do my best to make the second date great too", stated Percy determined before leaning in and kissing Nico's cheek.

It was only after they had dropped Percy off at home that he got an explanation for this one. Apparently, Jason and Reyna had found it necessary to say that Nico would like to _invite_ Percy as his _date_. The fact that Percy had gladly agreed to this was what still stunned Nico.

"You guys were completely out of line", growled Nico as they got home.

"Oh come on, you would have never managed on your own", teased Hazel amused.

/break\

Percy noticed that something was up. Nico's friends had been oddly protective of him even before, but after Percy and Nico started dating it got ten times worse. They hovered. A lot. They also grew more affectionate with him. And, as insane as Percy had felt that first time he nearly got robbed, he _knew_ he was being stalked by at least one wolf. Maybe more than one.

"Nico...", started Percy unsure as he closed up shop.

Nico had come by to pick him up. They usually did, either Nico or one of his friends. Nico smiled as he pulled Percy into a kiss. Sighing contently, Percy leaned against his boyfriend's chest.

"What is it, amore?", asked Nico, gently brushing Percy's hair behind his ear.

"Are you a werewolf?", asked Percy tensely. "I know this sounds insane. I know it does. But you... I swear I keep seeing wolves around all over, in the shadows, when I'm on my way alone in the dark. And that started when you and your friends started hovering more and it's just... odd. So, yeah. I know this sounds completely insane, but... am I dating a werewolf?"

Nico heaved a sigh and reached out to cup Percy's cheeks, making the human look at him. Then Nico smiled, flashing his eyes golden and showing his fangs. Percy gasped and jumped a little.

"An... Alpha werewolf", admitted Nico reluctantly. "And yes. I... did... rescue you from those robbers. It was a bit of a coincident, that I ran into you. I was on my way to Central Park for a run, because the moon has been itching me. Then I caught a whiff of your scent and smelt that you were in distress... And after that, my pack grew... worried. Worried that I'd reveal our secret to a human. So they started paying more attention to you too. Cecil, Lou, Will, Jason, Reyna, Frank, Hazel. They grew very... fond of you. And protective."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool", nodded Percy awkwardly. "Does that mean you have a knot?"

For two solid minutes, there was silence between them. Nico just stared dumbly at Percy.

"That... That is your _first_ question?", asked Nico before he burst into laughter. "Really? You learn your boyfriend is a supernatural creature who can turn into a freaking wolf and the first thing you ask me is if you can reinact ABO fanfic smut scenes? _Seriously_?"

"Wait. You read fanfiction?", asked Percy and leaned in curiously.

"Honestly, your focus is on the entirely wrong parts of this conversation", muttered Nico.

"Eh. I never liked doing things the usual way", shrugged Percy nonchalantly.

"That's why I love you", chuckled Nico fondly, smiling.

"...Love?", echoed Percy, eyes wide.

"Ah. Finally he focuses on the right parts", hummed Nico, slowly leaning in. "Yes. There is an Alpha werewolf in love with you, standing right in front of you."

Smiling, Percy met Nico half-way and kissed him. "Still, answer on the knot-situation?"

Shaking his head, Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer. Percy grinned as he leaned against his werewolf boyfriend. Interesting turn, Percy could _definitely_ live with that.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Happy birthday to gettingfancyuphere over on tumblr! ^o^ (Drop by and visit me at **takaraphoenix** , you can find my guidelines for requests riiight next to my ask-box over there if you wanna make a birthday request of your own ;3)  
_


End file.
